You are my muse
by Kitty Kat's stories
Summary: Nouvelle version : All I Need.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous ?

๑•ิ**.•**ั๑ **Information **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

C'est une fiction à **RATED M**.

C'est une fiction à caractère **Edward** – **Bella** – **Jacob** ^^

Elle m'a été **inspirée** de la musique : **All I Need** de **Within temptation**.

C'est ce n'est pas l'original, la vrai histoire c'est la relation de **Zoé Elsing** et **Demetri McCarthy**.

Les personnages sont ceux de la grande **S. Meyer** je ne fais que jouer avec rien de plus.

Je voulais remercier **Delphine94** qui est ma bêta ( :

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑ **Prologue **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

Je relevai les yeux et vis trois hommes, mais je ne fis pas attention à deux d'entre eux, parce qu'_il _était _là_, devant moi.

Plus rien ne compter à part _lui_, j'avais oublié combien _il_ était beau.

Je continuai d'avancé, me rapprochant de _lui_, mon cœur brisé resurgit et battait follement, férocement et douloureusement. J'étais devant _lui_, _il_ me regarda de _ses_ magnifiques prunelles qui me transpercèrent comme notre première rencontre, il y a déjà quatre ans. _Il_ fit un pas hésitant vers moi tandis que je levais ma main, tremblante.

Ma main sur _sa_ joue... Je caressai _son_ visage, doux comme de la plume et lisse comme du satin. Mes deux mains de part et d'autres de _son_ effigie, des larmes ruisseler silencieusement le long de mes joues. _Il_ était tellement magnifique, plus beau qu'avant. _Ses_ mains caressèrent mes cheveux, _il_ avait toujours aimé me faire ça. Le temps c'était arrêter, je ne voyais plus personne autour de _nous_, je n'entendis plus rien.

_Nous_ étions dans une bulle, notre bulle.

Mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans les _siens_. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, mes lèvres arrivèrent à la hauteur des _siennes_, mon regard toujours dans le _sien_, _nos_ nez se frôlèrent, je sentie _son_ haleine ô combien envoûtante, _nos_ lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Puis, d'un geste brutal _il_ me plaqua contre _lui_, _son_ nez se nicha contre mon cou, _il_ avait toujours aimée me prendre comme ça. Ma tête contre _son_ torse, mes mains agrippant _son_ t-shirt... Je pleurais silencieusement.

_Son_ odeur, _sa_ peau...Tout en _lui_ m'avait manqué, _il_ m'avait manqué mais j'étais trop fière pour le _lui_ dire, pas tout de suite du c'était moi la coupable, c'était de ma faute, j'avais cru bien faire mais j'avais eu tort.

Nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures et si ça se trouve quelques jours... Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas car _il était là_ et j'étais dans _ses_ bras... Je me sentais bien et en sécurité dans _ses_ bras fort.

_J'étais à ma place._

**_๑۩۩.. Fin du Prologue .._****_۩۩๑_**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce prologue en espérant que vous avez aimez<em>

_J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis (a) _

_Morsure Vampire._

_Lilie *_*_


	2. ஸ 20 Juin 2011 ஸ

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous ?

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑ **Information **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

C'est une fiction à **RATED M.**

C'est une fiction à caractère **Edward** – **Bella** – **Jacob** ^^

Les personnages sont ceux de la grande **S. Meyer** je ne fais que jouer avec rien de plus.

Je voulais remercier **Delphine94** qui est ma bêta ( :

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑ **20 Juin **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

Je me réveillai doucement, tranquillement dans les bras de mon amoureux. Le soleil filtra à travers les rideaux, je m'étirai calmement puis me penchai sur mon petit ami, ses bras me serrèrent comme si, il ne voulait pas que je parte. Je lui soufflai dans le coup, j'avais toujours aimée le taquiner de la sorte sachant très bien que ça le chatouillerait. Je ne me trompai pas, il se réveilla, difficilement.

« - **Bonjour**, souffla-t-il encore groggy.

- **Bon anniversaire mon amour**, soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. »

Il raffermir sa prise autour de ma fine taille avec un sourire éclatent à en faire envié n'importe quelle stars américaine. Il m'embrassa longuement et passionnément. Un baiser que bien entendu je lui répondis. Il était mon premier petit, mon premier amour et le dernier. Je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui. Enfin, il était mon tout, ma vie… Ma raison d'être. Il m'avait changé, je n'étais plus celle que j'étais avant et pour rien au monde je ne changerais cela.

« - **Il faut te lever**, murmurais-je.

- **J'n'ai pas envie**, bougonna-t-il. **Je veux rester toute ma vie comme ça, avec toi !**

- **Hum... c'est tentant**, répondis-je en lui embrassant son cou. **Mais t'es parents sont en bas et nous attendent. **»

Il souffla et je riais devant son enthousiasme. Je me levai du lit, je sentie son regard sur moi alors je me retournai vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas son regard persistant.

« - **Tu es magnifique d'ordinaire**, dit-il. **Mais lorsque que tu es toute nue, tu es plus extraordinaire**. »

Je me à rougir, puis, je remarquai que j'étais encore nue. Je me mis à la recherche de mon pyjama. Une fois trouvé et je le mis. Bien qu'il m'avait vue nue de nombreuse fois, j'étais encore gênée. Je n'avais pas un corps de rêve, je n'avais pas un corps comme les mannequins de magasine. Pendant ce temps-là, il c'était lui aussi habillé, enfin on va dire ça comme ça. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama laissant la vue de son torse musclé et son col en V aux yeux de tous.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, qu'il était avec moi, qu'il m'avait choisi, moi. Je n'avais rien de spécial, j'étais petite, fine, une peau très claire avec des yeux chocolat sans compter mes cheveux long brun et ondulé.

_Il trouvait que je ressemblai à un ange, tu parles !_

Lui, il était grand, musclé, les cheveux cuivré, la peau blanche presque satinée mais surtout de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Émeraude comme une pierre précieuse.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers main dans la main et rejoignis c'est parents dans la cuisine. Edward n'était pas fils unique comme moi j'étais fille unique, non lui il avait une sœur et un frère mais ils ne vivaient plus ici, ils étaient maintenant à New York. Sa sœur, Alice, était styliste tandis que son frère, Emmett, était le leader d'un groupe musical qui faisait fureur. C'était également le rêve d'Edward, mon amoureux, il joué de la basse et il était véritablement bon. Son père, Carlisle, était dans la médecine tandis que sa mère, Esmée, était décoratrice d'intérieur. C'était une famille d'origine Italienne. Carlisle est Esmée avait emménagé à Forks alors qu'ils attendaient leur premier enfant, Emmett.

« - **Bonjour, mon grand**, s'écria sa mère en l'embrassant les joues.

- **Maman c'est bon**, répliqua Edward en s'écarta gêner.

- **Roh ne réagit pas comme ça**, rigola sa mère. **Bella est habitué maintenant**.

C'est vrai que maintenant j'étais habitué au comportement excentrique et attentionné d'Esmée, remarque je sortais avec Edward depuis deux ans.

« - **Je sais**, marmonna-t-il. **Mais je ne suis plus un enfant**.

- **Oh mon bébé vient d'avoir dix-sept ans**, pleurnicha Esmée. »

J'éclatai de rire, c'était tellement hilarant comme scène. Son père fit une simple tape sur l'épaule de son fils.

« - **Bon Esmée**, dit Carlisle. **On n'y va ?**»

Carlisle et Esmée avait laissé la maison à Edward pour la journée afin qu'il invite notre bande d'amis. Normalement il y aura le cousin de D'Edward, Riley et sa petite amie, Victoria. Son meilleur ami, Jacob. Et, ma meilleure amie, Leah qui est secrètement amoureuse de Jacob. Je connaissais Victoria, Riley, Jacob et Edward depuis ma troisième lorsque nous avons était dans la même classe. Avec Leah, on se connaissait depuis toujours. Nos mères se sont rencontrer dans une chambre d'hôpital alors qu'elles allaient nous avoir depuis ce jours elles ne sont pas lâchées.

_**Flash-Back de la rencontre entre Bella et la bande.**_

_[3 septembre 2009]_

Merde, c'est la rentrée et j'arrive en retard. C'était tout moi. Il n'y avait pas un moment où le destin complotait contre moi pour me foutre la honte ou pour que je me fasse remarquer, une chose que je détestais et pas qu'un peu. Je courrais et arrivais devant ma salle qu'un enseignant m'avait désigné quelques secondes plus tôt. Je toquais à la porte et le professeur m'avait répondu.

« - **Entrez**, s'écria une fois de femme. »

Je pénétrais dans la pièce, la fosse aux lions. Le professeur me regarda surpris, je ne savais pas où me mettre, comment réagir, que fallait-il que je fasse. Je me sentais conne et incapable de faire quoique soit et me dire qu'il y avait sans doute une vingtaine paires de yeux rivés sur moi ce qui n'arrangeais rien mais alors rien du tout.

« - **Désolé, je suis en retard**, dis-je en piquant en far. »

Le professeur que je reconnu en étant Mme. Coven. Elle était réputée pour être compréhensive et gentille mais sévère, personnellement c'est la première fois que je l'ai et c'était une des nombreuses choses qui m'angoissaient.

« - **Tu es Isabella Swan ?** Me demandât-elle d'une voix claire et douce.

- **Euh... oui**, répondis-je timidement toujours le rouge aux joues.

- **Très bien**, dit-elle en me souriant. **Tu vas t'asseoir à coté de Victoria, là-bas. **»

Elle me désigna alors une place au fond à côté d'une jolie rousse, je savais qui c'était. Elle était connue au collège, elle et sa bande. Elle me donna un sourire rassurant, je lui répondis timidement. Moi, je n'étais pas populaire. Je n'avais qu'une seule amie, Leah. Mais dans un sens c'était mieux, je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle à n'importe quel moment et vice versa. Nous nous étions jamais disputé à proprement parler. Puis on n'avait pas de problème.

_A deux on n'a jamais de problème._

Je m'installai à ses côtés et regardai devant moi, écoutant le professeur, essayant de faire abstraction de ce qui m'entourer. Je m'étais déjà fait remarquer, le mieux été que je me fasse toute petite désormais.

« - **Je suis Victoria Hasting**, se présenta la rousse.

- **Je sais**, ais-je répondu toujours le regard virée devant moi. »

Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à cette bande qui était constitué des deux meilleurs amis, Edward et Jacob puis du plus beau couple (aux goûts de Leah et moi) du collège, Victoria et Riley.

« - **Tu es nouvelle**, me demanda-t-elle. **Enfin, je ne t'ai jamais vue**.

- **Je ne suis pas nouvelle**, ris-je calmement quelque peu morne. **Nous sommes juste discrètes avec ma meilleure amie.**

- **Oh... **»

Je ne répondis pas, j'avais toujours pas daigné regardais ma voisine, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise à vrai dire, qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme elle pouvait bien s'intéresser à une fille comme moi ?

« - **Tu n'es pas très bavarde**, reprit-elle.

- **Je n'ai rien à dire**, repris-je. **Je ne parle pas pour rien dire.** »

Elle parut froissée car elle ne m'avait pas reparlé cependant je sentais un regard sur moi depuis que je suis arrivée. Je tournai la tête et croisa des prunelles magnifiquement vertes, son regard me transperça. Je le reconnu immédiatement. _C'était Edward Cullen_, il était connu pour sa beauté mais surtout pour ses yeux.

Sans compter que son grand frère qui venait d'être le leader d'un nouveau groupe de musique _Twilight_ de la maison de disque _New Moon_, le groupe était constitué d'une chanteuse -_Rosalie Hale_-, d'un batteur –_Emmett_-, d'un guitariste –_Jasper Hale_- et d'un Basiste –_Mike Newton_-. Et sa grand sœur qui est une jeune styliste qui vient de créer une ligne de vêtement : _Eclipse_ et maintenant la styliste personnel du groupe _Twilight_.

Je rougie violement et reporta mon attention vers Mme. Coven. Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose c'était que la sonnerie se fasse entendre. Je sentais que l'année à être pourvue de surprise et ça, je n'aimais pas, je n'aimais pas les surprises pour la seule et unique raison que je n'aimais pas être prise au dépourvue. La sonnerie retenti peu de temps après, je me dépêchai d'aller rejoindre Leah. Ça me faisait bizarre de ne pas être dans sa classe, depuis le jardin d'enfant nous avions toujours était ensemble. J'allai dans notre coin, un endroit reculé de tout, loin de la bande. Leah m'attendait, elle sautillait sur place. Je l'avais écouté parlé, quoi... deux minutes lorsque Leah s'exclama avec entrain :

« - **Edward Cullen ne fait que de te mater**. »

Je relevai la tête et regardai devant moi, effectivement et son regard s'encra au mien pour la seconde fois en même pas une heure. Il parla à ses amis sans m'avoir lâchée du regard, il se leva ensuite suivit de ses amis et tous ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers nous.

« - **J'y crois pas**, s'excita Leah. **Ils viennent vers nous !** »

A côté d'Edward il y avait un jeune homme beau, les cheveux noirs de jais, la peau mate et les yeux noirs, il était aussi grand et musclé qu'Edward. C'était Jacob, lui et Edward étaient toujours ensemble, comme des siamois. Riley, lui était plus petit et moins musclé mais il était aussi beau, brun, yeux marron, la peau claire. Victoria, c'était une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus, elle était petite et son visage était angleux.

« - **Génial**, ironisais-je.

- **Tu ne les aimes pas ?**

- **Je ne peux pas dire que je ne les aime pas**, répliquais-je. **Puisque je ne l'ai ne connais pas.**

- **Comme si ça te gênée**, rit-elle. **Généralement avec toi, soit tu aimes soit tu n'aimes pas et tu ne cherches pas à savoir.** »

J'esquissai un sourire.

« - **Tu as vu comment Jacob est mignon**, reprit-elle. »

J'éclatai de rire franchement.

Je ne suis pas une personne souriante ou tout ce qui se rapproche donc autant vous dire que ce n'est pas souvent que je ris comme ça mais Leah est tellement... Leah. Elle trouvait tous les garçons mignons.

« - **C'est la première fois qu'on t'entend rire ou te voir joyeuse**, dit Victoria.

- **C'est parce qu'elle ne le fait pas souvent**, répondit mon amie. **Bella est une personne très comment dire... taciturne.**

- **Je vous présente Leah Clearwater, ma meilleure amie**, dis-je à nos nouveaux venus. **Pas besoin de vous présenter on sait déjà qui vous êtes.**

- **Alors comme ça vous êtes dans la classe de Bell's**, commença Leah.

- **Pourquoi vous êtes là**, claquais-je ne les laissant pas répondre. **Ce n'est pas votre endroit, je veux dire être dans un endroit reculé des autres.**

- **On se demandait**, commença Victoria optimiste. **Si on pouvait rester avec vous !**

- **Je ne pense...,** commençais-je.

- **Oui pas de problème**, me coupa Leah. »

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

Je m'habillai rapidement et rejoignis mon amoureux qui attendait sur son lit. Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Il nicha son nez dans mon cou. Après que c'est parents soient parti nous étions remonté pour nous préparer comme il fallait.

« - **Je t'aime**, me dit-il dans un murmure tendre.

- **Je t'aime aussi. **»

**_๑۩۩.. Fin du Prologue .._****_۩۩๑_**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimez<em>

_J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis (a)_

_Morsure Vampire._

_Lilie *_*_


	3. ஸ 15 Avril 2011 ஸ

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous ?

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑ **Information **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

C'est une fiction à **RATED M.**

C'est une fiction à caractère **Edward** – **Bella** – **Jacob** ^^

Les personnages sont ceux de la grande **S. Meyer** je ne fais que jouer avec rien de plus.

Je voulais remercier **Delphine94** qui est ma bêta ( :

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑ **15 Juillet **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

Cela faisait huit jours qu'avec Edward nous avions fêté nos deux ans. Je me rappelle encore le jour où tout avait changé entre nous, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier...

_Comment ne pas l'oublier ?_

**Flash-Back**

_[7 avril 2010]_

J'étais allongée sur l'herbe, le soleil, rare soit-il, brûlait ma peau. Avec la bande on avait décidé d'aller à la piscine municipale récemment construite. La piscine était à l'intérieur mais, il y avait juste à côté un petit jardin pour ceux qui voulaient manger, fumer ou bien bronzer, comme moi.

Les autres s'amusaient dans l'eau, comme des fous. Je n'aimais pas trop la piscine, au début c'était génial mais au bout d'un moment je commençais à me lasser et avoir froid. « Faut bouger Bella, tu auras moins froid » voilà ce qu'on me disait.

_Et si je n'ai pas envie de bouger, moi ?_

Je sentis une personne s'allonger près de moi. Je tournai la tête afin de vérifier de qui il s'agissait et entrouvris un œil, due à la luminosité du soleil.

C'était Edward, il avait opté pour la même position que moi, allongé sur le dos, face au soleil. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait calmement. Il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés et mouillés. L'eau roulait sur sa peau. Dieu qu'il était sexy !

« **Le tableau te plait**, dit-il alors qu'il avait dû sentir mon regard sur lui, tout en tournant sa tête vers moi et me fixant. »

Je m'empourprai férocement, et retournai ma tête dans sa position initiale, face au soleil, les yeux fermés. Puis un moment de silence s'imposa, ce n'était pas pesant, au contraire, plutôt relaxant.

**« Et toi**, dis-je au bout d'un moment. **Le tableau te plait, également ?** »

Je le regardai une nouvelle fois et ancra mon regard au sien.

« -**Beaucoup**, souffla-t-il. **Tu es très belle, tu le savais ?**

- **Leah me l'a déjà dit**, répondis-je sans grande conviction.

- **Et tu en doutes ?** »

Je haussai les épaules et je ris doucement.

« -**La plupart des gens, surtout, les filles, ne s'aime pas**, lui répliquai-je. **Elles se trouvent toujours moche ou avec des défauts.**

- **Tu en fais partie ?**

- **Non, je n'ai jamais eu l'intérêt de me regarder dans une glace afin de m'auto examiner.** »

Il rit.

« **Non sérieusement, tu es très belle**, reprit-il.

- **Si tu le dis**, répondis-je. **Non que je doute de ce que tu dis mais je ne me qualifierais pas de la sorte car chacun ses goûts. Là où tu me trouveras belle, d'autres me trouveront laide, donc.**

- **Tu as une vision des choses très arrêté.**

- **Je sais, pour moi c'est : Noir ou Blanc, il n'y a pas de gris.**

- **Dis-moi si tu devais te qualifier en un mot ce serait quoi ?**

- **Banale**, répondis-je instinctivement. »

Il fit une mine horrifiée mais n'ajouta rien.

**« Et toi ?** Repris-je curieuse.

- **Normal**, dit-il.

- **Tu es complètement fou ! Personnellement, moi, je te trouve vraiment beau, même sexy...** »

Je me tus remarquant ce que je venais de dire. Il haussa un sourcil et me sourit, espiègle.

« **Merci,** dit-il. **Je te retourne le compliment.** »

Je rougis et me redressai, m'asseyant en tailleur. Edward en fit de même tout en se rapprochant de moi. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus mouillés mais toujours décoiffés, le rendant diablement beau. Avais-je omis de vous dire que j'étais tombé amoureuse de lui il y avait de cela quelques mois ?

Je le regardai me fixer.

« **Pourquoi tu me regardes ?** demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- **Parce que tu me regardes !** »

Il rit, je souris.

Il se pencha lentement vers moi, et je savais ce qu'il allait faire, mon cœur aussi. Il se mit à battre de façon anormalement rapide et s'en était déstabilisant à vrai dire.

« **Ed' ?** Murmurai-je le souffle court, pour avoir confirmation.

- **Je t'aime, Bella !** Soupira-t-il à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

- **Moi aussi... Je t'aime** ».

Il sourit, heureux et m'embrassa d'abord timidement puis passionnément. Sa langue claqua contre mes dents, et j'entrouvris ma bouche lui donnant plus d'accès et ainsi approfondissant notre baiser. Sa langue vint trouver la mienne, et, à elles deux dansèrent de façon romantiquement sensuelle. Un brasier enflamma mon bas-ventre. Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle puis il me prit dans ses bras, son nez niché contre mon cou tandis que je reposai ma tête contre son torse musclé.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

J'avais rencontré pour la première fois sa grande sœur, Alice. Tout ce que je pouvais dire c'était qu'elle était comme sa mère aussi excentrique et folle, je l'adorais. Elle avait réussi à prendre une semaine de vacances et en avait profité pour aller chez ses parents pour l'anniversaire d'Edward.

De ce fait je l'avais côtoyée toute la semaine, vu que mes parents n'étaient pas là, je restais chez mon amoureux. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps avec Alice. Je supposais qu'elle m'aimait bien vu qu'elle m'avait dit avant de repartir _« Je suis contente que mon frère t'ait trouvé, ma belle »_

Nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles d'Emmett mais on comprenait sachant que le groupe Twilight était parti en tournée. Puis on avait l'habitude, généralement Emmett appelait après ses tournées, donc. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, ni même parler. Tout ce que je savais de lui c'était grâce à Carlisle, Esmée, Edward et la bande (à part Leah). Apparemment, c'était un clown et sous ses airs de brute c'était en vrai un petit nounours au cœur tendre à l'intérieur.

**« Bella, mon ange**, m'appela Edward. **Tu sais que je t'aime mais quand je te parle et que tu ne m'écoutes pas c'est vexant, ma belle.**

- **Je suis désolé mon chéri**, ris-je devant sa moue. **Je pensais juste à notre journée à la piscine, à ta sœur et ton frère.**

- **Tu penses à mon frère alors que je te parle**, rigola-t-il. **Me voilà encore plus vexé.**

**- Que veux-tu bébé,** le taquinai-je. **Comment ne pas penser à Emmett Cullen** ?

- **Non tu as tout faux, ma jolie**, répondit-il avec un sourire éblouissant. **La vraie question c'est : Comment ne pas penser à Edward Cullen ?**

- **Justement moi j'ai la réponse et c'est ce qui revient à ma question**, contre dis-je. **Si on pense à Emmett c'est sûr, on ne pense pas à Edward, enfin toute personne normale.**

- **Ah ouais ?** »

Il me regarda de ses yeux de prédateur. Oops... J'ai réveillé la bête !

Je partis de sa chambre en courant alors que je ne portais qu'une chemise à lui et une petite culotte en dessous. Heureusement que ses parents n'étaient pas là. Je dévalai les escaliers, lui, qui était qu'en boxer, sur mes talons. Il m'attrapa en bas des escaliers, et me chatouilla.

J'étais allongée tant bien que mal dans les escaliers tandis qu'il me dominait de tout son corps.

« **Ed'**, criai-je entre les rires. **Chéri arrête...**

- **Euuuuuuuuh... Non !**

**- S'il... s'il... s'il te plait**, essayai-je de dire. **Laisse-moi t'expliquer**. »

Il arrêta sa torture et me regarda de ses magnifiques prunelles me faisant frissonner de plaisir ou peut-être bien de désir ?

« **Toutes personnes normales penseraient à Emmett et non à toi.**.., commençai-je, puis je repris en criant, en le voyant qui s'apprêtait à recommencer sa torture. **Mais, moi... Je ne suis pas normale tu le sais, donc, ça fait que moi, je pense à toi et pas à ton frère.**

- **Ce n'est pas suffisant.**

- **Et si tu me faisais crier d'une autre façon**, proposai-je malicieusement. **Tu pourrais me punir d'une autre façon ? »**

Comprenant mon sous-entendu sa virilité se réveilla, se pressant contre ma jambe gauche.

« **Oui tu as raison**, dit-il perversement. **Tu vas crier tellement fort mon nom que tu n'auras plus de voix.**

- **Edward**, dit une voix grave. **Si tu faisais crier Bella autre part que dans nos escaliers ce serait sympa de ta part.** »

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux face à cette interruption et regardâmes dans la direction de celle-ci. Nous vîmes Carlisle et Esmée nous observant amusés. Je rougis violemment tandis que ses parents partirent dans la cuisine en rigolant. Edward me fit un sourit gêné. Je me relevai, avec l'aide d'Edward qui en profita pour me tripoter au passage quand sa mère revint.

« **Mince**, s'écria-t-elle en fermant les yeux voyant nos tenues et notre position pas très convenable. **Il y a un message pour toi de la part de ton frère. »**

Puis elle partit les yeux toujours fermés. Je regardai Edward qui nicha son nez dans mon cou, le sourire aux lèvres.

Nous nous étions habillés en vitesse et étions descendus en bas, pour écouter le message que son frère lui avait laissé. Ses parent nous attendaient et dès qu'ils nous virent, un sourire moqueur mais heureux apparut sur leur visage.

« **Ça y est vous êtes enfin habillés**, rigola Carlisle me faisant rougir au passage. »

Avais-je omis de dire qu'Emmett ressemblait mentalement à son père comme Alice avec sa mère ?

« **Carlisle**, gronda Esmée. **Je te signale qu'à leur âge on était pareil même pire**. **Tu te souviens dans le bureau de ton père...**

- **STOP**, cria Edward en se bouchant les oreilles. **Je ne veux pas entendre ça, tu veux me traumatiser ou quoi ? **»

Les parents et moi-même, nous nous mîmes à rire devant la tête de mon amoureux.

« - **Bon on a un message à écouter**, repris mon chéri vexé. »

Hey frérot c'est moi, Emmett !

Désolé de te le souhaiter un mois après, enfin environ un mois après mais

Bon anniversaire !

Bon bah je n'ai pas de cadeaux à proprement parler mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Bon tu peux dire merci à Alice pour ça... Oh d'ailleurs elle vous dit bonjour et à une heu...

Et à Bella aussi ! Ed' Alice m'a dit que tu avais trouvé une fille super, ça me donne envie de connaître la petite demoiselle.

Bon revenons à nos moutons !

Le groupe ne va plus très bien depuis un moment ce qui fait que nous avons plus de bassiste.

Mais Alice m'a dit que tu jouais bien et que tu serais parfait dans le rôle.

J'en ai donc parlé à notre agent, Garrett Randal et au directeur du New Moon.

Et devine quoi ? Ils ont accepté donc mon cadeau est : de t'offrir une place au sein de Twilight

Donc voilà, rappelle-moi pour la réponse !

Bisous à Maman, papa, le cousin et à la petite Bella (Rire)

Je n'y croyais pas. J'hallucinais. C'était juste génial ! Il allait enfin accomplir son rêve. Il avait toujours voulu faire bassiste professionnel. Et puis dans le groupe Twilight en plus. Je croisai le regard de sa mère, ses yeux étaient pétillants. Elle devait penser la même chose que moi. Son père avait un énorme sourire fier sur son visage.

J'étais tellement heureuse. Je regardai ensuite mon amoureux et ma joie tomba aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il avait la tête baissé, le visage fermé. Il se leva d'un coup et partit.

« - **C'est non**, dit-il. **Je refuse !** »

Quoi ? Je ne comprenais pas... que lui arrivait-il ? Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur ses parents. Ils avaient eux aussi le visage, clos. Ils avaient compris !

« **Il a quoi ?** Demandai-je. **Pourquoi il ne veut pas ? Enfin c'est complètement débile quoi... C'est son rêve, il a toujours voulu faire ça !**

- **Je pense**, répondit tristement sa mère, **que ce n'est pas à nous de te le dire ma belle**. »

Je hochai la tête et rejoignis mon amoureux qui était dehors, sur le perron de la maison. Il avait les mains dans les poches, les jambes écartées, la tête haute. Je supposais qu'il regardait droit devant lui. Je m'approchai de lui et de sa carrure impressionnante aussi doucement qu'un chaton. Je posai délicatement une main sur son bras et le fixai de mes yeux pleins de questions.

« **Edward...**

- **J'ai dit non Bella**, coupa-t-il sévèrement. **Pas la peine de me faire changer d'avis.**

- **Mais...**

- **Il n'y a pas de mais**, trancha-t-il froidement. **Quand je dis non c'est non, c'est clair ?** »

Je reculai d'un pas face à sa réponse. C'était la première fois que je le voyais de la sorte, lui qui avait toujours un petit sourire moqueur avec un petit brin de folie dans les yeux même dans les pires moments. Cette fois ses prunelles étaient dures et froides me faisant frissonner de peur.

_Je ne comprenais pas. Que lui arrivait-il ?_

« **Pourquoi ?** Demandai-je. **Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?**

- **Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre on dirait**, dit-il avec un sourire lugubre.

- **Faut croire que non**, répondis-je en me mettant en colère. **Je suis peut-être trop conne.**

- **Je n'ai jamais dit ça...**

- **Et bien c'est l'impression que tu donnes**, répliquai-je puis je repris plus doucement le voyant les larmes aux yeux. **Ed' aide-moi à comprendre alors.** »

Il aspira fortement et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était tellement sérieux.

« **Si j'accepte**, commença-t-il, **je partirai à l'autre bout du pays, je donnerai rarement de nouvelles et je ne serai jamais là.**

- **Et ? Je ne vois pas le problème**, remarquai-je, ne comprenant toujours pas.

- **Le problème Bella, ma belle et tendre Bella**, dit-il en me couvant tristement et amoureusement des yeux. **C'est : Que va-t-il nous arriver si je pars ? Que va-t-il advenir de notre couple ? Une relation à distance ? Tu sais très bien que ça fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Non mais tu nous vois éloigner ? Je souffre déjà de ton absence lorsque tu es chez toi alors, comment pourrais-je vivre en ne voyant plus ta jolie petite frimousse, en ne sentant plus ton odeur de lys, ma petite fleur de lys ? Ne plus voir tes magnifiques yeux chocolat remplis de malice et que lorsque tu es contente ou que tu es fière d'une chose des petites étoiles apparaissent, rendant ton regard irrésistible. Ne plus entendre ta voix suave et ton rire cristallin qui me remplissent de joie et me donnent envie de rire avec toi, surtout si c'est moi qui en est la cause. Ne plus voir tes rougeurs et même ta petite grimace quand tu n'as pas ce que tu veux, m'est insupportable. Ne plus voir ton petit froncement de sourcils lorsque tu ne comprends pas, ne plus voir ta petite ride presque invisible sur le front lorsque tu es contrariée. Ni même te voir gigoter dans tous les sens lorsque tu dors me frappant même quelques fois. Ou encore te voir épanouie et heureuse dans mes bras. Ne plus caresser ton corps si frêle, ne plus t'entendre crier mon nom lorsque nous faisons l'amour, ne plus te voir jouir... Puis avec les média qui déforment toutes les vérités racontant les rumeurs les plus absurdes. Je sais que tu as confiance en moi comme j'ai confiance en toi mais à force on commence à douter et te voir douter de moi et, je ne sais pas moi... de ma fidélité envers toi seraient trop pour moi. Puis comment pourrais-je me concentrer alors que je sais que tu es loin de moi, savoir que je ne pourrais pas te protéger même si je sais que tu sais te débrouiller toute seule avec ton sale caractère, ton caractère que j'aime tant ? Savoir que d'autres gars te regardent ou te fassent des avances sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose, tu es tellement merveilleuse, tu ressembles à un ange. Tu es mon ange, je t'aime. Tu... Je n'en peux plus... Je t'aime à en crever. Tu es le soleil qui illumine ma putain de chienne de vie. Excuse-moi d'être aussi vulgaire mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour te dire à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi et ce depuis le jour où tu es arrivée en retard le jour de la rentrée, rougissante. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. La musique est importante pour moi mais toi, mon bel et unique amour tu es plus importante. Tu passes avant tout, avant ma famille, nos amis, ma musique, moi, mes envies et désirs. Tu passes avant ma vie car je mourrais pour toi. Sans toi la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Je t'aime tellement. Je t'ai donné mon cœur et ma confiance.** »

Je pleurai, c'était tellement magnifique. Sans plus attendre je me jetai à son cou et l'embrassai comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. S'il savait à quel point moi aussi je l'aimais, si lui aussi, il s'avait comme j'avais peur et à qu'elle point j'étais folle de lui. Il était mon premier, en tout.

_Je l'aime tellement que s'en est douloureux._

_**_๑۩۩.. Fin du Chapitre .._****_۩۩๑_**_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimez<em>

_J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis (a)_

_Morsure Vampire._

_Lilie *_*_


	4. Une fin, un commencement

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous ?

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑ **Information **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

C'est une fiction à **RATED M**.

C'est une fiction à caractère **Edward **– **Bella** – **Jacob **^^

Les personnages sont ceux de la grande **S. Meyer** je ne fais que jouer avec rien de plus.

Je voulais remercier **Delphine94** qui est ma bêta ( :

* * *

><p>๑•ิ<strong>.•<strong>ั๑ **Une fin, un commencement **๑•ิ**.•**ั๑

Une semaine, une semaine est passée depuis que nous avions appris la nouvelle d'Emmett. Il n'avait ni confirmer, ni même refuser. Il voulait le faire, je le savais mais c'était trop dur pour lui. Il m'avait demandé de le faire mais pour une raison encore inconnue je ne m'en sentais incapable aussi. C'était les grandes vacances. J'avais passée la semaine chez Edward, ses parents étaient partis en voyage d'amoureux nous laissant la maison.

Une semaine que nous faisions l'amour sans arrêt mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Ce n'était qu'un désir brut même le trop d'amour que nous nous portions c'était autre chose encore. C'était douloureux, pas physiquement bien entendu. Il avait mal, il avait tant de peine, me brisant encore plus car je savais que c'était de ma faute, que si je n'aurais pas était là dans ses bras, si j'étais restée simplement son amie, il serait parti, il réaliserait son rêve, il serait heureux. Il était malheureux et je culpabilisé comme jamais. Nous nous déchirions. J'avais mal, il avait mal, nous allions mal. Notre couple était en crise, c'était la première fois. Mon cœur devenait tellement lourd, de peine et de tristesse. Je mourais à petit feu... Pourtant je ne m'imagine pas sans lui. Il était tout pour moi.

Nous faisions l'amour pour faire évacuer toute notre douleur. On ne c'était pas parler, nous faisions juste l'amour jusqu'à être éreinté à ne plus bougé de fatigue et de douleur avec des monstrueuse courbatures.

Un trou béant c'était formé dans mon cœur car je savais, je le voyais tout comme lui, nous nous éloignons loin l'un de l'autre alors que dans un sens on était le plus proche que l'on pouvait. Nous faisions l'amour toute la journée et quelques fois le soir aussi et la nuit, la nuit nous dormions ensemble, il me prenait dans ses bras. Il me serrait contre lui pour pas que je m'envole ou que je parte. J'avais comme toujours la tête lovée contre son torse nu tandis que son nez était niché contre mon cou. C'était notre position, notre câlin, c'était une chose qui nous définissait. C'était tout simplement nous, dans nos moments de tendresse et d'amour.

Pourtant... d'aussi loin que je me souvienne c'est la première fois que j'avais aussi mal, tellement mal que s'en inégalable. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait souffrir autant. Je mourais... Je mourais d'amour. Quelques fois, lorsque je suis sous la douche, seule, ce qui depuis cette semaine était rare. Je m'autorisais à verser quelques larmes, m'autorisé à pleurer afin d'évacuer mon mal à défaut de faire l'amour pour me soulager de ma peine. Je le faisais discrètement, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie dans cet état misérable. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre plus qu'il endurait déjà, bien sûr il savait que je souffrais comme moi je le voyais pour lui mais il ne savait pas à quel point comme moi je ne savais pas à quel point il avait mal. On se déchirait, on se faisait mal, on se tuait mutuellement. Mais tout comme moi, il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Nous étions en plein dans un cercle vicieux, enfermer tous les deux avec personne pour nous aider. Nous étions prisonniers de notre amour qui nous détruisait de jour en jour.

Maintenant, là, j'avais trouvé un moyen de nous défaire de ce mal mais je ne savais pas si j'en étais capable pourtant je le devais, pour lui, pour moi, pour nous. J'avais eu un déclic lorsque j'étais partie, seule, à la douche. J'avais oublié mes sous-vêtements, on ne s'habillait plus, ça ne servait à rien puisque nous passions le plus claire de notre temps dans le lit à faire l'amour. J'étais sortie de la salle de bain, et, je n'avais pas trouvé Edward dans la chambre, inquiète j'étais partie à sa recherche silencieusement. Je l'avais retrouvé dans une pièce reculée de la maison devant sa basse, le téléphone à la main. Il ne m'avait pas vu. Les larmes lui roulaient le long de ses joues. C'était la première fois que je le voyais pleurer, ça m'a brisé le cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. J'étais retournée dans notre chambre, j'avais pris mes sous-vêtements et j'étais repartie à la douche pour me laver et pleurer. Et lorsque je suis sortie de la douche, il était là, m'attendant. Il n'avait pas les yeux rouges et si je ne l'avais pas vue je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait pleuré. J'avais compris que moi je pleurais sous la douche pour tout évacuer lui c'était devant son instrument le téléphone en main. Le pire je crois, c'est que, j'avais vue, je l'avais sentie. Il avait plus mal que moi.

J'étais habillé, nous étions tous les deux habillé, la première fois depuis une semaine. Nous étions dans sa chambre, j'avais pris ma décisions c'était le moment ou jamais car je savais que si je ne le faisais pas tout de suite, là, maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais.

Mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage, je lui caressai les joues affectueusement. Il avait compris.

Mes larmes débordèrent et elles roulèrent le long de mes joues. Il avait les yeux larmoyants mais il ne pleura pas, il était trop fier pour cela.

Nous profitâmes des derniers moments qu'il nous restait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nous nous comprenions. Malgré tout j'avais besoin de lui dire, c'était plus pour moi que pour lui.

« - **Il faut que tu partes**, dis-je la voix cassée. **C'est ton rêve**.

- **Et toi tu es ma vie...**

- **Oh... Je t'aime tellement Edward**, éclatais-je en sanglot. **Si tu savais comme c'est dur !**

- **Je t'aime aussi Bella**, répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras pour me réconforter. **Je sais, mon ange, je sais...**

- **Quand tu seras loin**, ne m'oublie pas, suppliais-je. **Je t'en prie Edward ne m'oublie pas**.

- **Jamais ma Bella, jamais**, souffla-t-il. **Je ne nous oublierais pas non plus.**

- **Tu vas me manquer**, admis-je. **Ça va être atroce, je le sais déjà. **

- **Tu es la femme de ma vie, Isabella Swan**, répondit-il. **Je te promets qu'un jour on se mariera et on aura de beaux bébés.**

- **Alors j'attendrais ce jour avec impatience. **»

Je l'embrassai pour la dernière fois, je lui passer tout mon amour, toute ma détresse, toute ma peine. Je me donnai corps et âme pour ce baiser. Il en fit de même.

Puis je me reculai de lui sortie, de sa chambre, de sa maison et rentrer chez moi. Les larmes roulèrent tellement furieusement sur mes joues que ça m'en brûlait la peau. Je passai hargneusement mes mains sous yeux pour essuyer mes larmes qui inondaient mon visage.

Il n'avait plus le choix de partir car de toute façon, j'avais déjà appelé Emmett, j'étais tombais sur son répondeur et pour être franche j'en étais heureuse, je ne voulais pas qu'il commence à me parler parce que je n'aurais pas tenue. Déjà que sur le message que j'avais laissé ma voix était aussi brisée que mon cœur l'était.

Edward faisait maintenant parti du groupe Twilight. C'était maintenant son avenir, moi je resterais qu'une partie de son passée. Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il ne m'oublie pas et que plus tard quand il sera riche et célèbre au bras d'une belle femme, j'espère qu'il ne me considéra pas comme une vulgaire conquête.

_Pour ma part, je ne l'oublierai jamais, je préférais mourir que de l'oublier._

* * *

><p><strong>Point de vue Edward<strong>

Trois jours que nous avions rompu avec Bella, trois jours qu'elle c'était sacrifiée pour moi. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle d'elle. Personne ne savait comment elle allait, même Leah.

Je partais pour New York dans quelques heures, je n'arrivais toujours pas croire qu'elle avait tout organisé. Alors imaginez ma surprise quand mon frère m'appelle me disant qu'il avait préparé un vol et que tout était arrangé pour mon arrivée sans oublier de remercier Bella pour le message.

J'avais trouvé une occupation pour m'empêcher de penser à elle, je l'aimai tellement... Je me suis haï de l'avoir fait souffrir. La dernière semaine, elle avait tellement mal mais je ne pouvais rien faire, je n'arrivais pas, je le voulais mais je n'étais pas assez fort. Elle par contre, elle avait était plus forte et plus courageuse. Elle au moins c'était battue pour nous, chose que je n'avais pas su faire.

Ça a était la pire semaine de toute ma vie, la voir triste et malheureuse. Vous croyez que je ne l'entendais pas pleurer lorsqu'elle prenait la douche toute seule ? Et bien vous vous trompez lourdement. Cependant je l'avais laissée, elle en avait besoin comme moi j'avais besoin d'être dans mon repaire, j'avais refusé de pleurer devant elle, question de dignité. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle prenait sa douche, j'avais le téléphone en main prêt à appeler mon frère mais l'appelé ça aurait de faire un trait à tous ce pourquoi j'ai rêvé, espéré, travailler.

J'avais quand même fait passer le message à Bella du jour et de l'heure de mon en vol. J'avais espéré la revoir la dernière fois, une part de moi espérait que Bella revienne avec une telle hargne qu'elle m'empêcherait de partir, qu'elle veuille rester à mes côtés, je n'aurais pas lutté, je l'aurais même aidée mais je savais que même si elle venait, elle ne ferait rien car comme toujours elle faisait passer les autres avant elle. Je l'aime tellement si vous saviez. Même sa fichue vision tordu de noir ou blanc. Moi, je vivais dans un monde de gris, alors.

J'étais à l'aéroport, il y avait mes parents et la bande enfin presque, Bella n'était pas venue, je ne lui en voulais pas. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir, elle devait avoir autant mal que moi si ce n'est plus sans compter qu'elle n'aimait ni les aux revoir pour longue durée et les adieux. Victoria et Leah pleurer, Riley me sourit content que je réalise mon rêve. Quand à Jacob je vis plusieurs choses dans ses yeux. Il y avait la joie de me voir vivre mon rêve, la tristesse que nous séparions, de la culpabilité pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et aussi du désir ou un truc dans le genre. Je ne cherchai pas à savoir c'était Jacob, je lui avais demandé de prendre soin de Bella.

Je montai dans l'avion le cœur lourd empreint d'une légère déception de ne pas l'avoir vue. Je me retournai une dernière fois afin de graver l'image de ceux que j'aime en moi. Ils avaient tous un sourire puis un endroit attiré mon regard et je la vit. Elle était dans un coin éloigné de tous les mondes. Elle tressaillit et je la vis hoqueter quand nos regards se croisèrent. Elle était là, elle était venue. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je poussais les gens derrière moi, afin de descendre pour venir vers elle, la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne voulais plus partir pas sans elle.

« - **Bella**, murmurais-je avant de crier. **Bella, Bella...** »

Je vis Bella pleurer de plus belle, une main sur son cœur l'autre devant sa bouge, mon cœur se brisa. Les gens ne me laissai pas descendre, je fus entraînai malgré que je forcé.

« - **Je t'aime, Bella**, criais-je de nouveau. **Je t'aime**. »

Elle me fit un signe, un signe qu'on faisait à chaque pour se dire je t'aime en silence soit croiser nos auriculaires et le placer devant notre coeur. Je souris heureux alors que tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais fou. J'étais fou c'est vrai mais fou d'une fille merveilleusement unique et irremplaçable.

Elle partit en courant vers la sortie non sans avoir trébuché et être tombait à terre, si j'aurais était là, je l'aurais protégé, je l'aurais rattrapé comme à chaque fois. J'étais à présent dans l'avion coté hublot j'espéré voir Bella mais elle était partie. Mon cœur se fit léger, je l'avais vue, elle m'aimait. Je crois que en ce moment je ne réalise pas encore toute à fait ce qui m'arrive et des conséquences que ça prendre. Une phrase de Bella me vint à l'esprit _« Il faut parfois prendre des risques, avancé tête baisser vers l'inconnue pour donner un sens à notre vie »_ Elle m'avait dit ça comme si c'était une évidence, je la revoie encore regardait devant elle, en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. C'était tout elle, du Bella tout cracher.

_**_๑۩۩.. Fin du Chapitre .._****_۩۩๑_**_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimez<em>

_J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis (a)_

_Morsure Vampire._

_Lilie *_*_


	5. Message Important

Bonjour tout le monde.

Eh oui me revoilà, sous un nouveau pseudo et tout et tout.

Alors voilà je suis bel et bien de retour cependant afin de refaire un nouveau départ je compte faire des ré-écriture des mes fictions. Je commence par cette fiction qui m'a été plus inspirée ces derniers temps !

Je dois vous avouez que j'avais hésité à changer d'univers et à le mettre en univers vampire diaries mais je me rappelle d'en avoir parler une fois et vous étiez peu nombreux à être d'accord donc je viens vous dire que je reste sur l'univers de Twilight.

Vous retrouvez cette fiction dans mon profil sous le nom de : All I Need.

Je cherche cependant une bêta reader pour la personne que ça intéresse.

Bisous,

Kitty Kat.


End file.
